Trust Me
by Ififall
Summary: Weidman/Rockhold Fanfiction. Luke Rockhold Teaches Chris Weidman how to Surf.


**A/N:** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **"I'm pretty wild. I'll try anything Once"** Luke Rock-hold Quote.

They were UFC Rivals. Well they were supposed to be. Chris had to cut weight tomorrow. And "Cutting weight" wasn't losing One to Five pounds. This Week Weidman had to cut Ten pounds.

It was nearly a Stone, and he was dreading it. So the Day before, Chris was at a fast food joint stuffing himself with a Bacon and Chicken Cheese-Burger with Extra Cheese, when he saw some Guy staring at him.

"Weight cut?" The Guy asked.

* * *

"Yeah...Oh Hey Luke...wanna sit down?" Chris said.

Luke Rock-hold was a Contender in the UFC. Many people thought that Rock-hold was the **Number one** Contender for Chris' Belt. Chris didn't like to like to hear that. Chris had to fight Belfort at UFC 187. Plus Jacare Souza had been calling him out.

Weidman had **Dollaway, Mousasi and Bisping** to think about as well. He hoped that Luke wasn't going to try to act like a Big shot. Luke sat down and pulled out a menu from the Rack in front of him.

* * *

"Are you paying?" Luke asked.

"Sure" Weidman said.

"Pigging out before Belfort?" Rock-hold asked. Weidman nodded.

"This is The last chance I've got to get grease down my throat" Chris said.

* * *

"I doubt **that**. After I get something, do you wanna go surfing?" Rock-hold asked.

Weidman was ready to say "No way". He'd never done it before. He knew he'd make a fool out of himself. Secondly, he didn't want to get injured. Weidman had been injured a couple of times in the lead up to fights.

The first time, fans sympathised. When he had to pull out of UFC 184, the fans gave him **a lot** of shit. Mainly because UFC 184 was replaced by a crappy main event. Four Women, were in the Main and Co-main slots. The fans couldn't handle it. Weidman was determined to be **injury free** this time.

* * *

"Luke, UFC 187 is this week. I can't go out surfing with you. I'll drown to death"

"Don't be dramatic! I'm a professional. You'll be with me all the time" Luke told him.

"Luke I'm not getting injured for you" Weidman said sternly, sipping on his Smoothie.

* * *

"Nothing's gonna happen Chris. I'll **look after** you" Luke said. He got up, got a bottle water, and sat back down, goading Weidman with intent eyes. Chris thought about it. This was the last day before the massive weight cut. It was the last chance he'd get to have some fun. Rock-hold knew how much UFC 187 meant to him...

Rock-hold knew that Chris couldn't get injured. Maybe it would be fun. Being on the sand. Dipping his feet in the sea. Looking at Luke's body on a surf board...

* * *

"Okay" Chris said.

"Okay what?" Luke asked.

"You can show me your surf moves" Chris said. Luke nodded and smiled back. Luke didn't even finish his drink after that. Within seconds they were in Luke's car. They went to his Apartment. It was full of Training Gear that had to be signed by him.

"Adidas, want me to do fan signings now" Luke explained as he went to his room.

* * *

"You gonna do that UFC 187 Q and A?" Chris asked.

"If Dana asks..." Luke said.

"And if Dana pays"

"Yeah Exactly" Rock-hold said getting the surfboards.

* * *

They were bigger than Chris thought. Chris helped Luke put the surf-boards in Luke's car. Then they drove to the beach. Luke made Chris walk to the far side of the beach, so that they wouldn't be recognised by UFC fans.

"There aren't that many people here, but you can never be too careful" Luke said.

"I don't mind signing auto-graphs" Chris said with a shrug.

* * *

"Yeah, but some-times UFC fans can be...too much" Luke said. They took off their trousers and put on water-proof Shorts that Luke had brought with him. Here's your Board" Luke said. Chris grabbed his board, and put it on the sand.

"Okay, so just stretch yourself out first" Luke said.

Chris did a warm up and stretched himself. Luke did the same, and held his surf-board by his side.

"So before I teach you about Duck Diving, Standing and Catching Waves, you need to learn how to paddle" Luke said.

* * *

Luke took his board into the water. Chris followed him in. The water was cold at first. Chris jogged on the spot.

"You'll warm up soon. So walk into the water" Luke told him. "Place the board in front of you... and lean on it"

"What like...on it?" Chris said.

* * *

"That's what I said" Luke said.

Chris watched Luke as he slipped onto his board like a natural. It was harder for Chris. The board was solid, but slim. For some reason,. he didn't think the board would take his weight. He'd just had a Take out...He tried to listen to Luke's pointer's.

* * *

"Don't turn just slide"

"Shuffle your legs"

"Balance yourself Chris" Luke would say, but nothing worked.

"Are you gonna help me out or what?" Chris asked.

Reluctantly Luke got off his board and kept Chris' board straight. Chris figured that he slipped off about Twenty times before he got on and stayed on.

* * *

"Are you on your board?" Luke asked for the hundredth time.

"I think I'm on!"

"Thank god! It's a little too dark for you to surf now, but just try to paddle" Luke said.

Chris slowly moved his arms and did a Doggy paddle-with his arms.

"Great, now move your legs a little" Luke said. Chris opened his legs and moved back to put his feet into the water.

* * *

"Like that?" Chris said.

"Yeah, but not too fast..." Luke said. He put his hands on Chris' feet to slow him down. Chris playfully kicked out at him, and ended up sliding off.

"Ahh crap...I think I'm gonna stop" Chri said.

"Really? You were so **good"**

"Haha, I'll watch you do...your thing" Chris said.

* * *

Weidman took his surf board and sat on the beach and watched Rock-hold. Disappointingly, Luke was as good as he said he was. He stood on the board in seconds. Jumped over waves like they were nothing. Luke paddled the right way. He didn't slip off. He stayed glued to that Surf-board like a Cowboy on a horse.

When Luke was finished sliding on the waves, he jumped into the sea. Chris couldn't see him for a while.

"Rock-hold?" He asked. Chris looked around.

* * *

"Luke?" He shouted again. Chris got into the shallow part of the water. A foot away he saw Luke floating face down.

"Shit! Luke! Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Chris said, he attempted to shake Luke back to life.

"Fuck Luke don't die..." Chris turned Luke, and Luke flipped over, stood upright and laughed.

"Gotcha!" Luke shouted.

* * *

"That wasn't fucking funny" Chris said.

"The hell it wasn't! Luke don't die!...Chris you're amazing!" Luke said laughing. Chris grabbed Luke's board. They both sat on it on the sand. The last couple on the beach left. Luke got a Towel and a Blanket from the car. He gave the Towel to Chris.

"Thanks" Chris said.

"I don't get it...why can't you paddle on the surf-board?" Luke asked.

* * *

"I don't get it Luke why aren't you a UFC Champion?" Chris asked.

Chris could tell that he'd touched a nerve. He didn't care if Luke felt bad. He wasn't a natural surfer. Sure it was embarrasing. But every night Chris weidman returned home to UFC Gold. And it was going to stay that way.

"Can you stretch me out?" Luke said lying on the Blanket.

* * *

"Come again?" Chris asked.

"Stretch my legs the **MMA way** " Luke asked. Chris didn't know why he was shocked at first. MMA Stretching was a normal thing. Chris breathed on his hands.

"My legs are dry" Luke told him.

Chris went down to Luke's legs. He put his hands on Luke's thighs and rubbed either side of them with his palms. He massaged Luke's calve muscles, and then went to work on Luke's right thigh, when he realised that Luke was touching himself.

* * *

"Luke!" Chris yelled

"Come on Chris...I haven't touched anyone for ages..." Luke whined.

Chris paused. Luke took his hand out of his pants. Then Chris carried on rubbing the rest of Luke's leg. Then he stopped and lied on the Blanket.

"Thanks for not freaking out when I..." Luke said.

"Well...I've seen worse so..." Chris was in mid- sentence, when Luke kissed him on the mouth. Chris liked it, but didn't want to be rushed.

* * *

"Luke, we're on a beach!" Chris told him.

"Yeah, the **best place** to have fun" Luke said stroking Chris' chest.

"Here?" Chris said. There was no-one around. But Chris felt self conscious. Luke shrugged.

* * *

"Come on Chris, don't tell me you've never done it on a beach before. What are you a Virgin?" Luke teased.

"Kissing..that's it" Chris said.

Luke leaned forward and kissed Chris on the mouth. Chris respnoded, pulling Luke by his T-shirt. Luke bit Chris' lip. Chris responded, by a clumsy rub of Luke's crotch.

"Wow that was as bad as your paddling" Luke said.

"Hey are we done yet?" Chris said. Chris started rubbing Luke's clothed chest. Luke leaned over and licked Chris' cheek. Chris did the same thing on Luke's shoulder.

* * *

"Isn't your Tongue tired?" Luke asked.

"What?" Chris asked.

"All that Dana White ass-licking has gotta wear you out" Luke said. Chris leaned back.

* * *

"Could you be any more of an ass?" Chris said. Luke wiped himself with the blanket and apologised.

"Baby Weidman, I'm sorry"

"Screw you" Chris said.

"Ahh come on" Luke said. He started kissing Chris on the shoulder, he rubbed his arms. When Chris didn't feel so tense Luke mounted him. Chris ran his hand along Luke's back. Chris couldn't push him off. Luke was around his size. **And** Maybe a little taller than him. Chris leaned back as Luke pulled up his shirt and slid down Chris' Boxer shorts.

* * *

All Chris heard was the echo of the tide as Luke went down on him. Luke was pretty good. Chris got hard pretty Quickly. Luke knew where to touch him and for how long. But it only made Chris wonder **how many** Guys had gone "Surfing" with Luke. Chris sensed Luke tugging on his dick with his hands.

"Luke it's okay"

"You're ...why not?" Luke asked.

"It's getting cold, so..." Chris said. He tipped Luke off of him. Luke fell ass-first into the sand.

* * *

"We should go" Chris said. Luke paused before nodding and they got Luke's stuff and went to the car.

"Vitor Belfort" Luke said as he started the engine.

"Yeah, a legend right?" Chris said.

"God, tell me you haven't been brain-washed" Luke said as he reversed out of the car-Park.

* * *

"I feel bad for you Chris" Luke said.

"Why?"

"Just because all of us are supposed to pretend that Belfort's this Squeaky clean Brazilian Legend. Belfort is **not Machida**. He's probably been on Steroids since he was a kid.

Everyone knows it. If you win, that's expected. Cause you'll be the young Champ that Beat Old rusty clean Vitor. If you lose, then you've lost to a guy that's been cheating his whole career. So It's a lose lose for you, right?" Luke asked.

* * *

"Luke...stop the car" Chris ordered.

"On the street?" Luke asked, confused.

"Yeah" Chris said.

* * *

Puzzled Luke let him out. Chris Weidman thanked him. He Shut Luke's door and walked back to the Resturant. Then he caught the Bus home. He knew that Rock-hold was right about **some** of the stuff that he'd said. But Chris didn't need to hear it. The UFC were selling Belfort as a **"Clean fighter"**

So Chris had to accept that and fight him. Of course Belfort could still be on something. And He could **get away** with it. But it didn't worry Chris. Either way Chris was going to destroy Belfort. Whether Belfort was on Steroids, or not...


End file.
